In many coating applications, it is desirable for coatings to exhibit high levels of adhesion to surfaces that do not include adhesive properties, such as metal surfaces. A combination of high adhesive properties and low density enables coatings with substantial thicknesses to adhere to different surfaces, including inclined surfaces and vertical surfaces. However, when the thickness of a coating exceeds approximately 0.25 inches, the coating often will not adhere to surfaces. For example, as latex coatings must completely dry on surfaces, multiple layers of latex coatings can be required to successfully adhere to and be cured on surfaces. Additionally, some coatings cause surfaces to crack. To solve the problem of surface cracking, in the past, polymer microparticles have been added to cement coatings to improve the resilience and resistance of surfaces. However, cement coatings including polymer microparticles can be relatively brittle and can still create cracks under mechanical stress.